Angel vs Angelus
by weirdo1984
Summary: Angelus comes to Sunny Dale but Angel is in L.A


Title: Angel V.S Angeuls

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and C/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Angelus comes to Sunny Dale but Angel is in L.A

Warnings/Spoilers: none

Chapter 1

Xander and Willow were at Giles's place. Buffy had moved to England because of high demon activity. The three remaining scooby's stayed in Sunny Dale to keep the town safe. If there was anything that came up that they wouldn't be able to handle on their own they would call the L.A gang.

"Willow are you sure you're alright?" Giles asked

"Yeah I am fine, just a bump on my head from that vamp throwing me around like a rag doll." Willow answered.

"Here is some ice." Xander said coming into the living room and handing the icepack to the redhead.

"Thanks Xander." Willow replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Willow said standing.

She opened the door and saw Angel standing there smiling.

"Angel." Willow said surprised

"Hey." The dark haired vampire said

"Angel what are you doing here?" Giles asked

"Just thought I would come and visit some old friends." Angel smirked

"Ok dead boy you are acting weird." Xander stated.

"Nah invite me in." Angel said.

Willow stepped away from the door.

"Willow?" Giles asked confused.

"He isn't Angel." Willow answered shakily.

"Of course I am. Let me in and I will prove it." Angel replied

"Angelus." Giles breathed.

"Oh I always knew you were smart. Glad our last meeting didn't leave any damage to that brain of yours." Angelus taunted.

Xander stepped forward putting a stake in his face. "Get out of here."

"I will for now, but I will be watching." Angelus threatened then disappeared into the night.

"Oh God." Willow whispered.

"What about Cordy and Wes?" Xander asked panicked.

He and Cordeila started dating again soon after she moved to L.A.

Willow ran to the phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Hello Angel Investigations we help the hopeless." Cordy's voice came over the phone.

"Oh my God. Cordy are you and Wesley alright? Wesley is still alive right?" Willow rushed.

"Willow? Yeah we are fine and yeah Wes is still alive. Why wouldn't he be?" Cordy asked puzzled.

"Because Angelus could have killed him. Why didn't you phone and tell us he was back?!" Willow screamed into the phone making Xander and Giles jump.

"Willow don't yell at me, and what are you talking about Angelus for? Angel is sitting right here. God you need a vacation." Cordy stated.

Willow paled.

"Angel is there now?" Willow asked

"Of course where else would he be?" Cordeila asked

"Cordy just put him on the phone." Willow said

"Ok but Wills serious consider taking that vacation I mentioned." Cordy said.

"Willow?" Angel asked

"oh my God." Willow said again.

"Willow what is it?" Angel asked concerned.

"You're here but not you it's Angelus." Willow said.

"Willow what are you talking about? I am here in L.A." Angel replied confused.

"Angel, Angelus was just here. He taunted Giles about their last encounter. Said he would be watching us." Willow explained

"Willow that is not possible." Angel tried to reason.

"It's the Hell Mouth anything is possible. He was here ask Xander and Giles if you don't believe me." Willow said angrily.

"Ok, ok. Willow I believe you. Look all of you stay at Giles don't leave. Cordeila, Wes and I will be there as soon as possible." Angel instructed.

"Ok." Willow replied and hung up the phone.

"Are they alright?" Giles asked

"Yeah they're fine. Angel was sitting right beside Cordy. I talked to him." Willow answered.

"What? That's not possible?" Xander said.

"Why do you guys keep saying that? It's the hell mouth anything is possible. Angel said we are supposed to stay here. He, Cordy and Wes are on their way here." Willow informed.

Chapter 2

"Cordy find Wes we need to get to Sunny Dale." Angel ordered.

"How come?" Cordy asked.

"Angelus is there." Angel answered.

"Angel you're here how is that possible?" Cordy asked perplexed.

"It's the hell mouth anything is possible." Angel said.

"Oh God. This is so not good." Cordy said and ran to get Wesley.

*How am I going to kill myself?*

"Angel is it true Angelus is in Sunny Dale?" Wesley asked walking into the room.

"That is what Willow said she sounded scared." Angel replied.

"Yeah she yelled at me." Cordy said.

"We better get going." Wesley said

They all headed to the car.

"Giles are we going to be able to kill Angelus without killing Angel?" Willow asked

"I don't know. We must find out how this happened." Giles said

"Well once Angel, Cordy and Wes are here when we make a plan will Angelus know it though Angel?" Xander asked

"I am not sure. I don't think so because Angel didn't know that Angelus was separated from him. If that is what happened." Giles replied.

"Giles are you going to be alright going up against Angelus again?" Willow asked concerned.

"I am going to have to be. We will all need to stay calm for us to defeat him." Giles answered.

"Should we phone Buffy? Get her to come back I am sure she can find Spike. They can come back and help." Xander suggested.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Buffy had a hard time. Buffy had a hard time defeating him the last time, and Spike, Angelus will kill him because he helped the slayer the last time he was around. It will be safer if we don't let them know until we have killed Angelus." Giles answered.

"I guess you're right. We should start researching. See if we can find something that will tell us how this has happened." Willow said.

"Right." Xander replied.

"Willow do you think this could be a spell?" Giles asked grabbing some books from the shelf.

"I have never heard of a spell like that but I guess it is possible." Willow said

They all started to research.

"Giles?" Xander asked.

"Yes?" Giles replied not looking up from the book her as reading.

"Angelus asked us to invite him in right?" Xander asked.

"Yes." Giles answered.

"Angel has an invitation." Xander pointed out.

Giles and Willow looked up from what they were doing.

"You're right." Willow said.

"Hmm that is odd. Last time Angelus was here he could use Angel's invitations." Giles remembered.

"Maybe because Angel is still Angel, Angelus needs his own invitations." Willow proposed.

"That is possible. So since Angel is still him, he and Angelus are completely different. We will all be safe in our homes." Giles said.

"Good to know." Xander said.

Chapter 3

"Angel, do you know how this happened?" Cordy asked.

"I have no idea." Angel replied.

"Well this is extraordinary." Wesley said intrigue.

"Not it really isn't. You've never met Angelus. He is nothing like Angel. Angelus is ruthless. He did everything in his power to destroy Buffy." Cordy educated.

"I know but it will be interested to see Angel up against Angelus." Wesley said.

"Wait." Cordy said.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Buffy is not in Sunny Dale anymore. Angelus should know that, so why if her there and not in England?" Cordy asked.

Both men looked at her.

"I don't know." Angel said confused.

"He must not be after Buffy anymore. He must be after someone else." Wesley said.

It was silent for a moment.

"Willow." Cordy said.

"What?" Angel asked baffled.

"Willow is the on who re-cursed you. Angelus can't be very happy about that. If she hadn't have cursed you he would have succeeded with opening Acathala." Cordy stated.

"You're right." Angel nodded.

Chapter 4

"Giles I can't find anything on the net. None of my contacts have ever heard of anything like this before." Willow said.

"I'm not finding anything in my books either." Giles sighed.

"Well the others should be here soon. Maybe they know what's going on." Xander said

There was a knock on the door. Xander grabbed his cross and answered it.

"Ow, Xander that hurts." Angel said backing up.

"Sorry." Xander said sheepishly. Cordy ran and hugged him.

"It's ok better safe then sorry." Angel said walking in with Wesley.

"Hello Angel, Wesley and Cordy." Giles said

"Hello Giles."

"Hi guys." Willow said walking over to the group.

"Willow." Angel smiled.

"Cordy I'm sorry I yelled at you on the phone." Willow said and hugged the girl.

"It's ok, but I still don't understand." Cordy replied.

"Neither do we. We were hoping you would know how this happened." Giles said.

"We don't know." Wesley replied.

"Angel do you still feel him?" Xander asked.

Angel closed his, "No I don't." he re-opened them.

"So maybe Angelus got tired of you doing good and wants to fight to the death?" Willow asked.

"That maybe. We think we know why he is coming here then going to England to find Buffy." Cordy notified.

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Revenge." Wesley answered.

"Revenge on whom? Buffy was the one that stopped him." Giles replied.

"No she wasn't." Angel protested.

"Yes she was she was the one that sent you to hell." Willow said not understanding.

"Willow you are the one that stopped him. You re-cursed me. Buffy wouldn't have been able to stop Angelus if you hadn't." Angel said.

"Oh." Was all the redhead could say.

"So he wants to kill Willow?" Xander asked.

"Yes we believe so." Wesley answered.

"Angel couldn't you talk to him make him change his mind?" Willow asked hopefully.

"I don't think he will listen to me. He'll most likely try and kill me before I could." Angel said with a small smile.

"Ok don't try and convince him then." Willow replied.

"We do know Angelus needs his own invitation into our homes." Giles said.

"That's good. Then we will all be safe." Cordy replied.

"Angel do you know anyone with this kind of power to do something like this?" Giles questioned.

"Um… I don't know." Angel replied.

"What about Wolfman and Hart?" Wesley suggested.

"They would do something like this." Cordy grumbled.

"The law firm?" Willow asked.

"Yeah they have been trying everything they can to get us out of the way. They must have found someway to separate me from the demon." Angel replied.

"Angel if we kill Angelus will it kill you too?" Giles asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Angel replied.

"No we aren't going to kill Angelus and wait and see if you die too." Willow said.

"Willow there may not be another way." Angel said.

"We research I still have contacts I haven't gotten a hold of, they may be able to help." Willow replied.

"Willow we don't have time. We'll have to kill him before he hurts anyone." Angel reasoned.

"And risk your life in the process. I don't think so." Willow said stubbornly.

"Willow it's not your choice." Angel said.

"You're right it's not, but I will find a spell or something, and if I don't I won't watch you and Angelus fight. I won't watch you die if it happens." Willow said firmly and grabbed her coat, stake and laptop and walked out the door.

"Willow." Giles said.

"We'll go with her." Cordy said.

Her and Xander running out the door.

Chapter 5

Willow was already home, she had ran all the way. She was already on the internet trying to find a spell or anything that would help she would not lose Angel.

"Willow?" Xander called walking into the house.

"Kitchen." Willow said.

Cordy and Xander walked in.

"Willow what are you doing?" Cordy asked.

"Finding away to stop Angelus without killing Angel." Willow said not taking her eyes off the computer.

"Willow I don't think there is away." Xander said sadly.

"I'm not giving up. I am not going to let Angel die." Willow said. "Now can you please leave?"

"Willow are you going to be ok by yourself?" Cordy asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Angelus can't get in without an invitation and I don't plan on giving him one." Willow said. "Be careful on your way home."

"We have Angel's car. We'll be alright." Xander replied.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Willow said.

"Bye Wills." Xander said as he and Cordeila walked out of the house.

Willow moved upstairs to her room. She still hasn't found a thing.

"Damn it! Someone has to know something." Willow said to herself.

There was a tap on her French doors.

"Angel?" Willow asked as she moved the drapes. Angelus was standing there staring at her. "Angelus."

"Hello Red. Let me in." Angel smirked.

"I don't think so. I know you don't have an invitation like Angel does." Willow said walking over to the phone. She dialled Giles's number.

"Hello?" Giles's voice came over the phone.

"Giles it's me." Willow said keeping an eye on Angelus.

"Willow are you alright?" Giles asked concerned.

"I'm ok, but I got company." Willow stated.

"Angelus." Giles replied.

"Yeah he is just standing there." Willow said.

"You didn't think it was Angel did you?" Giles asked.

"No I knew it was him. He can't get in." Willow said.

Just then the French doors were smashed open and Willow screamed.

"Willow?" Giles asked.

"He came in." Willow said running out of the bedroom.

"What do you mean he just came in?" Giles asked frantically.

"He just busted down my door, he's in my house." Willow panicked.

"Willow, Willow, Willow. No use running from me I'll catch you." Angelus taunted.

Willow heard Giles hang up.

Chapter 6

"Angelus is in Willow's house." Giles said running out of the house Angel and Wes behind him.

"I thought he couldn't get in." Wesley said.

"He must be able to. He must have wanted us to think we would be safe." Giles said starting the car. "Angel get in."

"I'll make it there faster on foot" Angel said and took off running down the street.

Angelus grabbed Willow by the hair yanking her back.

"Told you I'd catch you." He cooed in her ear.

"Let go." Willow said.

She smashed the phone into his face. He loosened his grip and Willow ran. It didn't take him long to catch her again.

"You'll pay for that, just like everything else you have done." Angelus hissed.

He backhanded her and she hit the wall hard. He walked over to her and repeatedly kicked her. Willow let out cries of pain. Angelus then picked her up by the throat.

The front door slammed open and Angel ran in.

"Let her go." Angel growled.

"Don't think so. Not till she pays and I will make her pay." Angelus smiled.

"I won't let you hurt her." Angel snarled.

"Oh because you love her?" Angelus taunted.

Willow's eye grew wide.

"Yes." Angel replied.

*Not the way I wanted her to find out.*

"Well then it will be a bonus seeing you face when I do kill her." Angel said and threw Willow on the floor. He started to kick her again. Angel jumped on Angelus and they started fighting, both snarling and growling.

Giles and Wesley ran through the door and saw the two vampires fighting, and knew they wouldn't be able to do anything to help. They ran over to Willow.

"Angel is he…?" Willow asked weakly.

"He's still fighting. We need to get you out of here." Wesley said

"I can't get up I think I have some broken ribs." Willow winced.

They heard the growling get louder and looked over and saw Angel drive a stake though Angelus' heart. Angelus was dust Angel stood there waiting to turn to dust as well but it never happened. He ran to Willow.

"Willow." Angel said

"Good you're still alive." Willow said giving a small smile.

"Yeah still alive." Angel replied picking her up.

"Good thought I wouldn't get the chance to tell you I love you too." Willow said.

"You do?" Angel asked looking into her green eyes.

"Yes." Willow said and lifted her hand to caress his cheek.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Giles said.

"Angel you will have to stay here the sun will be up soon." Wesley said.

"I want to go with Willow." Angel said.

"I don't want a pile of dust. I'll be back this afternoon if not sooner." Willow promised. "Someone should phone Xander and Cordy."

"We'll do that at the hospital." Giles said.

Wesley took Willow out of Angel arms ignoring the growls.

"Call me." Angel said.

"We will Angel don't worry she will be back in no time." Giles reassured.

Chapter 7

Two hours later Willow, Giles, Wesley, Xander and Cordy walked into the Rosenberg home. Willow walking slowly.

"Willow are you ok?" Angel asked rushing over.

"I'm ok I have three broken ribs so I am out of commotion for awhile." The redhead replied.

"The doctor said she'll be fine in a month or so. She has to take it easy." Giles said.

"Good." Angel said.

"Yeah, doing a whole lot of nothing. Fun." Willow said sarcastically.

"Come on Wills you need sleep." Xander said.

Angel helped her up to parents' room, since there was no protection in hers.

"I'm sorry Willow." Angel said.

"What for?" Willow asked puzzled.

"For you getting hurt." Angel explained. "It's my fault."

"Angel it isn't your fault. The demon wasn't even in you at the time. So it wasn't your fault at all, and I don't want you blaming yourself." Willow said with her resolve face. She took his hand in hers. "Don't blame yourself."

Angel smiled at her. "Do you need anything?"

"Toast would be good." Willow smiled.

"With jam?" Angel asked.

"Yes please." Willow smiled.

"I'll be right back." Angel replied.

"Good." Willow said.

Angel left the room as Cordy walked in.

"Hey Wills comfy?" Cordeila asked

"Yeah, as much as possible." The redhead answered.

"So what's going on with you and Angel?" The brunette questioned.

"We told each other we love each other." Willow smiled.

"Really?" Cordy asked excitedly.

"Yes." Willow blushed.

"Has he kissed you yet?" Cordy asked.

"No." Willow replied.

"Why not?" Cordy asked stunned.

"No time. Fight then to the hospital." Willow answered.

"No excuse." Cordy shook her head. "You need Angel smoochies."

"Cordy don't worry I am sure I will get Angel smoochies soon." Willow laughed.

"What about smoochies?" Angel asked walking into the room with Willow's toast.

"Nothing." Willow said her hair as red as her hair.

"Not true. We were talking about when you were going to give her smoochies." Cordy replied.

"Cordy!" Willow said "get out or I will hurt you."

"I'll leave but not because you threatened me, because if you did hurt me you would just hurt yourself more then Angel will be all grumpy at me. It's not fun working with him when he's mad." Cordy said leaving the room.

Willow shook her head, her face still red. Angel sat on the edge of the bed.

"Here you go." He said handing her the toast.

"Thank you." Willow smiled and took a bite.

Angel moved to the other side of the bed and lay beside her.

"You ok? Need another pillow?" Angel asked

"I'm ok thanks." Willow said. She finished her toast and put the plate on the nightstand. She laid down and turned to look at Angel seeing he was watching her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just like watching you." Angel answered

Willow blushed again. Angel then leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Willow kissed back.

*Oh Angel smoochies are very nice.*

THE END


End file.
